Escape
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: Boredom was the reason why Mikan visited Alice Chatroom where she met Natsume. One day, he told her that he wants to meet her. What will Natsume do if he finds out that Mikan fooled him by sending her cousin's photo to him instead of her own photo? NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**No. I don't own Gakuen Alice because if I do, Natsume-kun and I should be kissing by now. LOL. I only own the plot. (:

**Summary: **Boredom was the reason why Mikan Sakura visited Alice Chatroom where he met a very hot guy with the name of Natsume. One day, he told her that he wants to meet her but the problem is, she's not the girl Natsume thought she is. What will Natsume do if he finds out that Mikan fooled him by sending her cousin's photo to him instead of her own photo?

**Author's note: **Hi there, guys! I'm back with a new story! This story won't be that long. Maybe this will only compose of three-four chapters. So yeah! Please enjoy. I hope all of you will like this. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Hi. My Name is Mikan Sakura. I'm a Sophomore High School student in Alice Academy. I get easily bored with everything that is why, 2 months ago, I unwantedly visited Alice Chatroom where you can meet all students from Alice Academy. It doesn't matter if you are an old student or present student in Alice Academy. What matters is, you had attended Alice Academy.

When I visited Alice Chatroom the first time, I met this guy named Natsume Hyuuga. He IMed me and I replied. We've become comfortable with each other. He said that during his elementary day, he attended Alice Academy but since his father needs to take care of some business in America, they left Japan. We talked about many things, hobbies and all. And up until now, we still keep in touch with each other. Like today:

**Crimsoneyes_027: **Hey there.  
><strong>FluffPuffs_Lover: <strong>Hi there, Natsume! How's your day?  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Great. I miss talking to you. How about you?

Natsume is sweet and I love talking to him. It makes me forget my problems. And I may sound rubbish, but I know that I'm falling in love with him. Yeah, I, Mikan Sakura, is falling in love to a person I just met over the internet! Someone I don't know personally and someone who can be a rapist or criminal. But what can I do? I feel so comfortable talking to him. As if we are match in heaven.

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **My day is great! I had fun going shopping with Hotaru. And aww, I miss talking with you too, Natsume! And we ate Fluff Puffs! Yummy. (:  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Swear, you're going to get fat if you continue eating that candy.  
><strong>FluffPuffs_Lover: <strong>You love me, anyway. :P  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>You know, I do.

Yes. You read it right. He confessed to me a week ago that even if we haven't met personally, just like me, he fell in love with me after those countless night of talking with each other. He said he loves me for who I am. But at the back of my mind, I know that he only love me for one reason. It's because he thinks I'm pretty. But little did he know, I am fooling him. Yes. I'm fooling him. The picture that I send to him is not my picture. It was my cousin's Luna's who is extremely gorgeous. I did it because I know for a fact that if I send him my own photo, he won't chat with me anymore. Deep in thought, I didn't noticed Natsume's reply until he buzzed me.

**Crimsoneyes_027: **Hey, still there?  
><strong>BUZZ!<br>****Crimsoneyes_027: **Luna?

Yes. I also told him that my name is Luna. You're probably thinking by now that I'm a horrible person.

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **Yes, Natsume. I'm still here. (:  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Good. I thought you fell asleep. Anyways, I got to go now. I have things to do. Let's chat again later okay? I have good news.  
><strong>FluffPuffs_Lover: <strong>Okay, Natsume. Take Care. Bye. :D

_I love you. _I wanted to type but I stopped myself before I can even type the first letter. He doesn't love me. He loves my cousin, Luna and not me, Mikan Sakura.

**Crimsoneyes_027: **Bye.

And he went offline. I wonder what Natsume's good news is. Slowly, I closed the lid of my laptop and jumped on my bed. I look at the ceiling blankly. I wonder how will Natsume react if he found that I'm not like the girl he thought I am? He will definitely feel betrayed.

Did I mention that Natsume is extremely gorgeous? If I don't, then there I said it. He send me his picture after I showed him Luna's picture. He got crimson eyes and raven hairs. Even in the picture, you clearly see how pointed his nose is and how strong his jaws are. And he's oozing with sex appeal. He got this panty-dropping charm that will make girls kiss his feet.

With my thoughts running through my head, I fell asleep.

When night came, I excitedly opened my laptop again and logged in my Alice account. There I saw Natsume online. But what catches my attention more is his Alice Status. It says:

'**No PMs. Waiting for a special girl to go online.'**

I smiled at that. I quickly click his name and happily type.

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **Am I that special girl?  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>You bet. What took you so long, anyway? I've been waiting here for like 2hours.

My smile widened.

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **I fell asleep, Mr. Grumpy. Sorry. ;)  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Forgiven.  
><strong>FluffPuffs_Lover: <strong>Hehe. (: So what's the good news, Natsume?  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Excited?

Excited? Of course I am. It's not like an everyday thing that the Natsume Hyuuga got some good news for me. I wonder what it is.

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **Very. So you better say it now or I'll go offline. :P  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Stupid girl. Anyways. You should be excited. I bet you'll be screaming as if you're a mad person for too much happiness, little girl.

Okay. My curiosity is killing me now. Why Natsume does keeps me hanging? Why can't he just say it straightforwardly? Stupid Natsume.

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **Come on, Natsume. Just say it. My curiosity is killing me now! :\  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Figures. Okay, here it is.

I didn't reply. I waited for him to continue what he's supposed to say. I tapped my fingers on the mouse, waiting impatiently. I pouted when he took a long time. I typed his name.

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **Natsume? Still there?

I wait for him to reply and my eyes widened when I read what his good news is all about.

**Crimsoneyes_027: **I'm going back to Japan.

OMG! For the love of Pete! He's coming back to Japan! I felt happiness in my chest but soon it was replaced by fear. What if he ask me to meet him? What should I do? I prayed silently, hoping he won't ask me to meet him.

Shit, he's typing something. Please don't let him say it! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ):

_Crimsoneyes_027 is typing a message…_

Please Kami-sama! Don't make him say it!

**Crimsoneyes_027: **And I want to meet you.

Dang! And with that, I felt my world stopped turning. What should I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>How do you like the first chapter? I think it's crappy. I wasn't able to proofread this so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and typos too. LOL. Please send me your reviews so that I can decide whether I should continue this or not. Thank you. (: Next chapter will be posted on our dear Natsume-kun's birthday! Yay. Advance Happy birthday, Natsume-kun! Muah. :* LOL.

Ciao for now! :D

' **Cute-chan. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**No. I don't own Gakuen Alice because if I do, Natsume-kun and I should be kissing by now. LOL. I only own the plot. (:

**Summary: **Boredom was the reason why Mikan Sakura visited Alice Chatroom where she met a very hot guy with the name of Natsume. One day, he told her that he wants to meet her but the problem is, she's not the girl Natsume thought she is. What will Natsume do if he finds out that Mikan fooled him by sending her cousin's photo to him instead of her own photo?

**Author's note: **Hi there, guys! Chapter 2 is up. Kindly read and review. Happy Birthday, Natsume! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"LUNA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I shouted as I bang the door hard. I heard footsteps coming inside the room. The door opened and it revealed a very tired and grumpy looking blonde. I immediately walked inside her apartment as I continue my ranting. "Luna-chan! You gotta help me! Natsume-kun wants to meet me, I mean YO-"

I stopped by rambling and froze on my spot.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed bloody murder. "Pervert!"

I immediately cover my virgin eyes and continue cursing. There in front of me, is a naked boy who just came out of the bathroom. The boy immediately grabbed the nearest cloth and covered his 'thing' with it.

"Shit!" I heard the boy cursed under his breathe.

With my flushed face, I glared at the guy. "You pervert! What the heck did you do to my cousin? I'm gonna sue yooooou!"

Luna twitched. "What are you doing here, Mikan? Barging into my apartment and shouting like crazy. What do you need?"

I quickly turned to Luna-chan, completely forgetting about the naked boy inside her apartment. "Luna-chan! I need your help! Natsume-kun wants to meet me, I mean you!"

I saw Luna-chan raised a perfect eyebrow. "And why would I meet him? Isn't he your boy?"

"True, but I sent your picture instead of mine!" I yelled.

"You did what?" Luna-chan asked irritably. "Why would you that?"

"Because I know that he'll be disappointed if I sent my picture to him!" I protested.

"Just fucking tell him the truth. If he really loves you, he'll accept you. Now, out. Can't you see that you're disturbing me?" I know what Luna-chan means when she said that I'm disturbing him. I'm not that stupid! I know that the guy and her is making babies!

"But he'll surely get angry with me!" I cried, my hands up on the air. "Just this once! The moment we see him, I'll tell him the truth. I just want to see him personally!" I begged, my hands clasped together and my eyes crying waterfall.

Luna-chan cringed. I know that Luna-chan won't be able to resist. We were like best friends and I know that sooner or later she'll agree with me. She wouldn't want to make her best friend cum cousin to be sad right?

"Mikan, don't involve me with this. This is your problem so leave me out of this!" Luna-chan half-shouted, clearly irritated at me.

"Pleaseeeeeeee! I'm begging you," I begged. "Please, please! I'll do anything you want!"

With that retort, Luna-chan smirk and placed her forefinger and thumb on her chin. "Anything?"

"Y-yes, anything," I stuttered.

"Well then," Luna-chan placed her hands on my shoulders as she smiled at me. "Work with my term paper and you just put yourself on a deal, dear cousin."

* * *

><p>After that talked with her dear cousin, she immediately jumped on her bed and opened her laptop. She signed in and found Natsume online. She giggled and excitedly IMed Natsume.<p>

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **Natsume! (:

He quickly replied.

**Crimsoneyes_027: **Hey. What's up?  
><strong>FluffPuffs_Lover: <strong>Guess what?  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>What is it? I have no time with your guessing games.**  
>FluffPuffs_Lover: <strong>Mou, so grumpy! Anyways, remember what you said the last time?  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>What about it?

I wonder if Natsume is as excited as me? I started typing.

**Fluffpuffs_Lover: **Are you still up for it?

It seems that Natsume is thinking because it took him a while before he replied. I became nervous, scared that he had changed his mind. I hope not, I really want to see him in person. Though there's still a part of me that says that I shouldn't agree because I wouldn't want to see his reaction when he finds out the truth that I actually lied to him. But for now, I don't care for that. Because all I want to happen is to finally meet him. Meet the boy that I had learn to love. That will be the best thing that I will ever receive this Christmas. I was deep in my thoughts when he replied.

**Crimsoneyes_027: **Yes, very. Are you agreeing?

I smiled. He's still up for it. Putting all my worries to the back of mind, I happily typed.

**Fluffpuffs_Lover: **Yes.

Again, he took a while to reply. I'm getting really nervous right now. What if he's just playing with me? What if he's just playing around and just fooling me but in reality he doesn't really want to meet me?

But as soon as I read his reply, my heart started pounding fast and I couldn't stop the sweet smile that formed in face.

**Crimsoneyes_027: **You made me smile, idiot. :D

This is the first time that Natsume actually put a smiley face on his replies. I became very happy because I know for the fact that Natsume is really sincere in meeting me. But my smile slowly faded as I remember that he's not expecting me as Mikan Sakura but rather as Luna Koizumi.

I sighed.

**Fluffpuffs_Lover: **Really? (:  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Yeah. And you just gave me the best birthday gift I ever received.

OH MY GOD! It's Natsume's birthday? Damn, I didn't know.

**Fluffpuffs_Lover: **It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Just wanted to keep it a secret so that when we meet you'll be very guilty for not greeting me and you'll end up doing what I want for compensation.

I pouted.

**Fluffpuffs_Lover: **Meanie. :\  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>Hn. You better bring me a gift, okay?

I smiled.

**Fluffpuffs_Lover: **Of course! And Natsume?  
><strong>Crimsoneyes_027: <strong>What is it?  
><strong>Fluffpuffs_Lover: <strong>Happy Birthday. (:

And it was a long night for the two us.

* * *

><p>As Luna-chan and I walk towards the meeting place, I can't help but to be conscious with the stares that we are receiving. No, let me rephrase that. The stares that Luna-chan is receiving. She looks extremely gorgeous with her clothes today. She's wearing a black mid-thigh shorts and a sleeveless blouse for her top which she partnered with a cute black blazer. And to top it all, red high heels for her feet while me, I only wore a simple miniskirt and simple button up blouse.<p>

I sighed. I realized I looked like a maid beside my cousin. She's so gorgeous while I'm so simple. I'm sure that Natsume won't even notice me.

We arrived at the meeting place and I saw a raven-haired boy sitting in one of the chairs of the restaurant. He was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans. He's tapping his fingers on the table, a bouquet on the chair in front of him.

He looked back to our direction and my heart skipped a beat when I noticed his crimson eyes. It's so alluring and captivating. I gulped, nervousness enveloping my whole being as I saw his eyes sparkled when he saw us. He quickly stood up, grabbed the bouquet and slowly walked towards our direction.

I elbowed Luna-chan. "That's him. The guy with a bouquet."

Luna-chan's eyes widened as soon as she realized how gorgeous Natsume is. "Damn Mikan, he's fucking gorgeous!"

I can't help but agree with her.

When Natsume stopped in front of us, he smiled. Oh God. I think I just dropped my panties to the floor! Natsume is so handsome!

"Hi," he cooly said showing his hand for a handshake.

I gazed at Luna and saw her mouth forming into that flirtatious smile of hers. I felt a lump on my throat because of that. Because I know that when Luna-chan gives that smile to guys, it means that she's interested.

She smiled wider. "Hello."

She took his hand and squeeze it.

With that simple gesture, I realized that I just lost Natsume to my cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I personally don't like this chapter. I think it's boring. LOL. Anyway, as I promised, I posted Chapter two for Natsume-kun's birthday! Gyaaa! Happy Birthday, Natsume Baby! We love you! :*

I hope all of you liked this chapter even if it's boring. It's kinda rush and not yet proofread. So yeah, how about a review? For dear Natsume-kun? LOL. This story won't be that long. Maybe it will range from 4-5 chapters only. Goodbye for now. :D

Kindly read Two Hearts Apart? Thank you! :D

' **Cute-chan. (:**


End file.
